Le choix du coeur
by Emma1779
Summary: Eren a des sentiments pour son Capitaine : Comment va-t-il y faire face ?


Salut, Ceci est un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment. J'avais envie de le poster parce que je l'apprécie. Il n'y a pas de couple c'est du Riren mais juste l'expression de leurs sentiments. J'avais besoin d'écrire un texte dans ce style là parce que j'aime beaucoup, quelque chose de différent pour lequel j'ai essayé d'améliorer mon style.

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama est le seul et l'unique propriétaire

Bonne lecture

Eren marchait en direction du point de rendez-vous que son supérieur lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt lui ordonnant et je cite « T'as intérêt à venir sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! ». Eren Jäger, jeune membre du bataillon d'exploration. Un garçon capable de se transformer en titan, soit le pire ennemi de l'humanité connu à ce jour et que lui-même souhaitai anéantir de ses mains…

Mais avant d'être soldat et dernier espoir de l'humanité, Eren était un adolescent, adolescent qui comme tout ceux de son âge est soumis aux changements. La voix qui muent, les muscles qui se développent et les hormones… Ce dernier point est celui qui donne le plus de fil à retordre à notre jeune cadet. Revenons à ce qu'il faisait, il se dirigeait, la tête basse, à l'endroit où son capitaine lui avait demandé de se rendre. Son capitaine : Lance caporal Livaï ou l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité à qui on a chargé la tâche de surveiller, protéger et en dernier recours de tuer Eren. Un homme de petite taille, sujet d'ailleurs tabou, maniaque et intransigeant. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui lui à valu son titre, non mais c'est grâce à sa force, sa vitesse, sa maitrise du combat au corps à corps et de l'équipement tridimensionnel.

Eren l'admirait et ce n'était pas peu dire, il vouait limite un culte à son supérieur hiérarchique. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien plus que cela. Lorsqu'il avait enfin compris qu'il ressentait plus de l'admiration et de la crainte pour le grand Livaï, Eren avait été anéanti. Les relations entre hommes ou « homosexuels », avait-il récemment appris, était tout sauf bien vu. En réalité elles étaient proscrites et de plus Eren pensait que c'était contre nature, Pourquoi diable aurait-il envie de vivre une relation de ce genre avec un homme, un homme beaucoup plus vieux que lui et son capitaine de surcroît ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il souhaitait se débarrasser au plus vite de ces sentiments non-désirés. D'une parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ces derniers, ne les acceptaient pas et qu'en plus ils affectaient directement ses rapports avec la personne concernée. Eren se sentait étouffé lorsqu'il était avec lui dans la même pièce, il n'arrivait plus à le regardait en face et à converser normalement avec. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un étau qui se resserrait chaque jour l'empêchant de dormir convenablement et l'épuisant. Tout cela l'empêchait de mener les tests du capitaine Hanji sur son titan à bien, il obtenait des résultats médiocres et mettait Livaï dans une colère noire lorsque celui-ci lui posait la question de « pourquoi » et qu'il ne répondait rien car ne pouvant se justifier correctement.

Ce matin avait été le pire de tous selon l'adolescent. Pour commencer à cause de la fatigue accumulé son capitaine dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour le faire sortir de son lit, la deuxième fois à l'aide de coups de pieds vous vous en doutait bien. Il dut prendre une douche froide mais pas par choix pour, par exemple, détendre ses ardeurs qui se développait parfois pendant les nuits où il faisait des rêves pas très catholique où la présence de son supérieur était tout sauf là pour faire jolie… Non, tout simplement parce que s'étant levé le dernier il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude… Par la suite il fut assigné à une pièce pour la corvée de ménage du jour mais, n'allant pas assez vite au goût de son maniaque de capitaine, fut rejoint par ce dernier pour un soi-disant « coup de main ». Comme à son habitude Eren ne se sentis pas bien, il eut rapidement chaud dans cette pièce restreinte et il fallut que son capitaine lui pose la question de pourquoi il ouvrait la fenêtre que celui-ci venait juste de refermer. Il n'avait pas répondu ce qui une fois de plus ne plut pas au caporal qui s'était beaucoup trop rapproché de lui à son humble avis. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva Eren n'en pouvant plus avait fini dans un coin de la pièce recroquevillé sur lui-même à limite hurlé à son capitaine de s'éloigné de lui. Il tremblait et ne voulait pas bouger alors que son capitaine le lui ordonnait, ce dernier n'était pas dans un meilleur état et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour que son cadet ne veulent plus l'approcher.

Livaï avait remarqué l'attitude qu'Eren avait en sa présence ces derniers temps mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ne commence à ne plus réussir aucun des tests d'Hanji. Le problème étant posé depuis lors, il avait beau questionner ou engueuler Eren celui-ci ne répondait pas et continuer de l'éviter si ce n'était plus. Mais ce à quoi il venait d'assister dépassait toutes les théories qu'il avait envisagées pour expliquer l'attitude d'Eren à son égard. On aurait dit qu'Eren avait peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal, mais les seules fois où Livaï avait été violent avec le plus jeune cela n'avait pas l'air de le dérangé plus qu'une simple correction pour insubordination mineure. Alors que là Livaï avait carrément eu l'impression qu'il faisait du mal au gamin par sa simple présence. Il ne comprenait pas du tout, mais pour le bien d'Eren, le sien ainsi que celui de l'humanité il se devait d'obtenir des explications. Il refoula la colère qui l'avait submergé et avait donné rendez-vous à son cadet plus tard, Livaï pensait que l'endroit serrait plus propice aux confidences délicates que son bureau peu chaleureux. Il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent se braque car si c'était ce qu'il se passait il serait obligé de faire un rapport à Erwin et la solution dans ce cas là serait de changer la personne en charge d'Eren. Hors la condition pour laquelle le bataillon d'exploration a obtenu le droit de s'octroyer Eren et son pouvoir est uniquement dut au fait que ce soit à Livaï de s'en occuper parce qu'il est le seul capable de le tuer si les choses dérapent…

Il donna donc ces indications à son cadet avant de sortir de la pièce en lui disant de venir une fois qu'il aurait terminé sa tâche. Eren avait répondu à cela d'un hochement de tête presque imperceptible. L'adolescent n'avait pas compris pourquoi son capitaine s'était soudainement calmé, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir des coups mais le fait qu'il ne s'en sorte qu'avec une convocation après sa corvée l'étonnait autant que ça l'effrayait. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on son supérieur pouvait bien avoir à lui dire ? D'autres questions en plus de celles-ci tournaient en boucle dans la tête du jeune soldat et même encore alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son supérieur qu'il pouvait désormais apercevoir au loin. Eren, surpris par le lieu choisi, haussa les sourcils. Livaï l'avait convoqué sous un grand saule pleureur, le cadet en avait la connaissance parce qu'il était tout près de la caserne mais lorsque son capitaine lui avait dit derrière le champ pour les chevaux, il n'avait pas pensé à un lieu aussi… Romantique ?

Ce constat manqua de faire paniquer Eren qui ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si l'ambiance devenait trop pesante. Il ne put s'empêchait d'observer son supérieur qui était de dos : le soleil, étant presque à son apogée au vu de l'heure qu'il était, mettait parfaitement en valeur l'uniforme du bataillon et surtout la personne qui le portait. Eren pensait qu'il n'avait jamais put observer son capitaine de cette manière et à cet instant il ne put s'empêchait de le trouver beau. Livaï, lui attendait son cadet en observant les feuilles de l'arbre réfléchissant encore à quel problème pouvait bien avoir l'adolescent avec lui pour en venir à l'éviter et paniquer de la sorte. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais cet éloignement commençait aussi à lui peser d'une certaine manière. Livaï n'aimait pas grand monde, en vérité il n'aimait personne mais il appréciait au moins un peu son escouade et qu'Eren en fasse partie était non seulement un fait mais que Livaï s'était aussi attaché à lui en était un aussi, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais non plus. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit une branche craquer, Livaï put voir Eren avec une tête d'enfant pris en flagrant délit, qu'il écarquille les yeux avec la lumière actuelle cela en changeait leur couleur et Livaï trouva cela beau contre son gré. Il se rappela pourquoi son cadet et lui était là, il fit donc signe à Eren de s'approcher faisant fis des rougeurs naissante sur les joues de son vis-à-vis. Ils les avaient vus, ne vous méprenez pas et il envisagea un court instant une option qui expliquerait l'attitude d'Eren envers lui. Mais cette explication était fort peu plaisante à qui veut bien l'entendre, ça ne serait pas évident pour Livaï de gérer s'il s'avérait que sa théorie soit vrai. Tout comme il était aberrant que cela ne flatte plus que cela ne dérangeait le plus vieux.

Eren fit ce que son caporal venait d'ordonner et contre toute attente Livaï s'assit et indiqua à son cadet d'en faire de même. Le plus grand en taille essaya de ne pas se poser trop de question et obtempéra. Eren commença à arracher les brins d'herbes se trouvant sous ses paumes par réflexe que dut au stress qui était bel est bien présent dans son organisme.

« Bon Eren… » Commença Livaï

Le plus jeune retint sa respiration attendant que la sentence ne tombe.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es dans le bataillon d'exploration ? » Questionna le caporal

Eren fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de formuler une réponse mais le plus vieux ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Tu es là parce que le Grand chef Zackley ait confiance à Erwin et parce que ce dernier me fait confiance pour te gérer. Hors j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien gérer à ton sujet en ce moment, je veux une explication Eren et cette fois tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir avec une pirouette : je veux la vérité gamin. » Annonça Livaï de but en blanc

Eren ferma les yeux et se demanda comment il pouvait expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même… Il ne sut pourquoi mais le ton patient de son supérieur et le lieu le détendait un peu il arriva donc à répondre sincèrement à son capitaine tout en ne lui dévoilant rien de compromettant.

« Je ne sais pas l'expliquer… Honnêtement cap' tain je crois que moi non plus je ne gère plus grand chose. » Dit-il tout en essayant de ne pas bégayer

Livaï fronça les sourcils, comment ce gamin ne pourrait-il pas l'expliquer correctement ? Il se dit qu'à cet âge là rien n'est simple mais tout de même en arrivé à prendre un air aussi déprimé. Le plus petit en taille ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu plus envisageant le pire. Il se reprit et essaya de creuser sur pourquoi le gamin l'évitait.

« Aurais-ce un rapport avec moi ? Si oui, serait-ce la raison pour laquelle tu me fuis comme la peste ? »

Eren cette fois ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, en même temps à quoi s'attendait-il ? Après sa crise de ce matin même Jean aurait pus deviner ça et son capitaine possède un QI bien supérieur à cette face de cheval !

Le cadet se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir maintenant que les dés étaient jetés, il se dit qu'il était vraiment dans le pétrin. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer à son supérieur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ce serait signé son arrêt de mort : au sens littéral.

Il se posa la question si d'évoquer ce fait pourrait le sauver d'une confession amoureuse trop risqué. Son capitaine le laisserais peut-être tranquille ce qui donnerai le temps à Eren d'oublier correctement ces sentiments qui n'ont pas lieu d'être selon lui. Il s'y risqua se disant qu'il n'avait rien à y perdre et tout à y gagner, enfin... Il essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Je… Vous le dire pourrait me coûter la vie. »

Livaï était encore plus confus qu'au départ il s'empêcha de penser et enchaîna

« C'est sérieux ce que tu me dis merdeux ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas être plus sérieux à cet instant cap' tain…

\- Tu te rends bien compte de la gravité de la chose Eren ?! »

Le susnommé sursauta à l'attente de la tension présente dans la voix du plus vieux.

Il essaya de baragouiner une réponse mais Livaï l'arrêta, son naturel colérique revenu au galop.

« Je suis ton supérieur et même à moi tu ne peux pas te confier sur tes soucis. Soucis qui affectent directement ce pourquoi le bataillon t'a recruté ! Ce pourquoi j'ai accepté de m'occuper d'un gamin comme toi ! » Hurla Livaï clairement à bout, il avait essayait de jouer la carte de la patiente et de la compréhension mais ce fut un échec complet. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état juste parce qu'un gamin l'évitait… Parce que c'était ça le problème en réalité, il se fichait pas mal qu'Eren ne réussisse pas les tests que la binoclarde lui faisait faire… Non, ce qui dérangeait le brun c'était que son cadet ne veule plus rester près de lui. A ce constat Livaï eut du mal à avaler sa salive, il se retrouva bien vite la gorge sèche. Il venait de se rendre compte à l'instant qu'il tenait beaucoup plus à cet idiot suicidaire qu'il ne le pensait et quand plus ça ne datait pas de la veille...

Le dit idiot suicidaire quand à lui s'en voulait d'avoir de nouveau fait sortir le plus vieux de ses gonds. Il était perdu, comment était-il censé arranger les choses ? Il fit comme à son habitude et s'excusa platement la tête baissé. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer sans aucunes idées de pourquoi…

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda Livaï

Eren fixa son supérieur plus que surpris. Son caporal le regardait de son air blasé habituel mais l'adolescent remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de brisé. C'était pratiquement imperceptible mais quand même là, dans ses yeux.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de me poser la question… » Murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte faisant allusion aux sentiments pour son capitaine qui lui était tombé dessus sans crier gare.

Mais malheureusement pour lui son supérieur avait entendu il s'empressa de le questionner à ce sujet

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! » Essaya de se rattraper le châtain

« Tch ! Arrête de me mentir Eren ! Et pour en revenir au sujet principal je préfère te prévenir : même si tu ne me dit rien je devrais faire un rapport à ce sujet et là ce n'est pas à moi que tu auras affaire mais à Erwin directement. Alors je te laisse le choix mais fait en sorte de ne pas regretter gamin. »

Livaï tenta le tout pour le tout, après ça il serait à court d'option pour faire cracher le morceau à son cadet et il le perdrait définitivement aux deux sens du terme. Il serra la mâchoire et se rendant compte qu'il ne le supporterait probablement pas.

Le châtain réfléchit à ce que son supérieur venait de lui dire. S'il arrivait à nivelé le tout, peut être… Peut être que son capitaine ne lui en tiendrait pas vraiment rigueur? Eren se dit qu'il pourrait faire avec un rejet du brun et quand prime par dégoût celui-ci l'éviterait à son tour et le laisserai passé outre cette histoire. Il souffla un grand coup.

« C'est compliqué…

-Mais encore ?

-Et il y a aussi le fait que je ne sais pas comment le formuler correctement…

\- On s'en fout des formes, gamin ! Dit juste ce que tu as dire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… C'est assez délicat…»

Plus Eren se rapprochait du moment fatidique plus son cœur s'emballait et plus il avait envie de fuir très loin. Il détourna le regard ne pouvant plus supporté celui du plus vieux.

« Putain mais à quel point est-ce que ça pourrait être « délicat » comme tu dis pour que tu prennes autant de pincette ! Surtout avec moi ! Puis ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de la formulation !

-Oui, je sais…Bon… Bien voilà : Caporal je… »

« Eren ! Cap' tain ! Le repas est prêt ! » Cria Ghunter de l'autre bout du champ avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le cœur d'Eren venait de faire un bon dans sa poitrine : qu'est-ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ?! Bon sang ! Il n'était pas passé loin de faire une énorme bêtise. Comment avait-il put penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que son caporal puisse comprendre et le laisser en paix après ça ? Eren avait tout simplement oublié que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer était considéré comme un crime. Il remercia les cieux et Ghunter pour l'en avoir empêché, le tout était maintenant d'inventer un mensonge crédible pour que son supérieur ne se doute de rien. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Surtout que Livaï patientait que le plus jeune termine sa phrase.

« Je dors vraiment très mal dans le souterrain… Mais je sais que c'est une des conditions imposé pour que je puisse rejoindre le bataillon alors j'ai… Je n'ai rien dit… Pour ce qui est du fait que je vous évite et bien c'est surtout pour que vous évitiez de remarquer ma fatigue et par la suite de… D'éviter de vous énerver encore plus… Voilà ! » Souffla Eren une fois sa tirade terminé, tout était cohérent selon lui. Mais pour certaines raisons il ne se sentait pas du tout soulagé… Au contraire sa poitrine se ressaiera encore plus et il se leva fit le salut militaire puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal en tentant d'étouffer au mieux un nouveau sanglot.

« T'as oublié de préciser pourquoi cette révélation pouvais te coûter la vie gamin… » Dit Livaï plus pour lui-même que pour Eren qui était déjà bien loin.

Mais il ne le retint pas, il n'était ni con ni aveugle. Il savait que si Ghunter ne s'était pas interposé, non-intentionnellement, le gamin lui aurait avoué ses sentiments à son égard. Il en voulu à Ghunter une trentaine de secondes, il aurait aimé qu'Eren se déclare. Il se mit une claque mentale en pensant ce qu'il aurait pus y répondre.

FIN, je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une suite j'aime bien que ça se termine comme ça de manière un peu ambigu. Il fait 3,145 mots et s'il y a des fautes je rappelle une nouvelle fois que je n'ai pas de Bêta lecteur mais s'il y en a vraiment une qui agresse votre vision si sensible ne vous faites pas prier pour m'en faire part ;). Bonne journée ou nuit (selon l'heure qu'il est).


End file.
